Send in the Bullies
Send in the Bullies 'is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Pierce Featuring *Sniffles *Josh *Puffy *Pranky *Hoppy Appearances *Toothy *Leif *Lumpy *Handy Plot Pierce takes a walk through town looking for someone to bully. He sees Sniffles building a machine a few feet away. Pierce thinks of doing a little experiment, so he bursts into the scene and gives Sniffles a wedgie. After hanging him on a branch by his underwear, he steps inside the machine, ignoring Sniffles' warnings. The machine closes and a flash is seen. Pierce steps out, followed by a clone of himself. Sniffles is amused his machine works, before Pierce and his clone start beating him up. Pierce gets another idea and sets into the machine again, creating three clones. At this point, Sniffles runs for his life to warn everyone. Meanwhile, Josh paints a picture of a flower. Pierce watches him and decides to clone himself again. Within moments, a clone stomps on the flower, and another pushes Josh into his canvas, impaling him with paintbrush handles. Puffy emerges from his house for a walk, when Sniffles bumps into him and warns him about the Pierce clones. The two clones chase after them and the both flee. Unfortunately, some clones catch Puffy by the tail and give him a toilet swirly, soon flushing down his whole body. As Pierce clones himself even more, another clone punches both of Toothy's gapped teeth out. More clones beat Pranky with a rubber chicken. Hoppy arrives and gives Pierce a high-five. But some clones throw a football into his head, killing him. Pierce finally thinks he has gone too far and tries shutting the machine off. But he only creates more clones which start terrorizing the whole town. Leif walks across the street, when a bunch of Pierce clones clobber him in the middle of the street, where Lumpy runs them over. A Pierce clone vandalizes a detour sign, making Lumpy crash his car into Handy's tow truck. Handy is sent flying and into a Pierce clone, who turns around and impales him to his quills. Sometime later, the Pierce clones check off their bullying list (with everyone checked off). Having run out of victims, a clone resorts to giving another clone a noogie. As a result, the clones start beating each other up. The real Pierce walks by and his own clones end up chasing him. Pierce runs until he finds Sniffles repairing his cloning machine, sweating. A large microwave-like machine is seen nearby. Pierce lures his clones into the machine using Sniffles as bait. One by one, the clones enter the machine and beat Sniffles. Pierce closes the door on the machine and presses a button, causing the clones and Sniffles to swell up and eventually explode from the heat. Pierce nods in approval thinking he has solved his problem. However, Sniffles' sweat causes the cloning machine to create clones of him. The Sniffles clones gang up on Pierce and beat him up. Moral "''More is less." Deaths #Josh is impaled by the handles of his paintbrushes. #Puffy drowns when the toilet flushes him down. #A football is sent through Hoppy's head. #Leif and some clones are run over by Lumpy. #Lumpy crashes into Handy's tow truck. #Handy is impaled on a clone's quills. #The clones (along with Sniffles) explode in the microwave. #Pierce may have been killed by the Sniffles clones ('''debatable). Injuries #Toothy's teeth are knocked out. #Pranky is beaten by his rubber chicken. #The clones beat each other up. Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on Send in the Clones. *Third episode to focus on cloning, after Peas in a Pod ''and ''Send Out the Clones. *This episode is a spoof of Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XIII story "Send in the Clones" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween